STOP WASTING YOUR TIME STEFAN!
by SilviaPix
Summary: Short Delena fanfiction I wrote after seeing the promo of episode 4x08! (I really don't like the idea of Elena being sired to Damon so... )


**This is my first fanfic and I don't speak english... if you find any mistake please tell me so I can fix them asap! Enjoy :)**

Stefan approached Elena with silent steps.

"Listen to me, Elena!"- he said- "you're sired to him."

Elena looked at him with her big frowning brown eyes.

"Stefan, stop wasting your time... I've already told you I'm not sired to Damon."

"So what's all of that about about? You doing everything he wants you to do, you spending every second of your days with him, you..."

"STOP IT STEFAN! You wanna know what's that about? Fine... I'll tell you, but then don't go whining about it with Caroline, I've had enough of you two!"

Elena slowly closed her eyes for a second, and when she opened them again there was a look of determination on her face that Stefan had never seen.

"I'm in love with Damon."

Stefan's voice lowered of a few tones: "That's it?"

"What does it mean - That's it - ?" Elena asked angrily -"He's the one who has always been there for me, no matter what, he is the one who accepted and loved me as a human and as a vampire, he's the one I wanna be with."

By the time she finished to talk Stefan had already left the room. Elena took a deep breath a sat on the couch, her eyes shouted. "Why does love have to be so complicated?" She thought.

"Is it true?"

She heard Damon's voice behind the corner...

"Answer me Elena! Is it true you love me or you just said that to get rid of Stefan?"

She could hear his footsteps getting closer and closer. When she opened her eyes, he was standing right in front of her, handsome as always. She stoop up, and after leaning her hand on his chest, she looked at him.

"I do, Damon Salvatore. I love you more than I ever thought I would or wanted to."

He stood there in silence.

"You don't have anything to say?" Elena asked perplexed. Damon smiled: "What should I say?"

"I don't know, maybe... I love you too?"

"Well, but you already know I do, don't you?" He said teasingly.

She got a little bit closer, now their bodies were almost touching.

"You're gonna make me pay for making you wait this long... "

He's slightly moved his head to confirm Elena's words.

She smirked: "And what about me changing your mind then?"

"You can try, but you know I don't give up easily!"

"We'll see..."

She got on her tiptoes and started kissing his lobe, one and still on his chest and the other one now in his hair. He could feel her body pressed against his, her hands, her soft kisses on his cheekbones, getting closer to his mouth. Her tongue started to open its way through his lips, her hands moving on his body. He couldn't handle it anymore... He let his defenses down and kissed her back passionately. But after only a few seconds she stepped back laughing.

"God, how can you be so mean Elena?"

"Just a few words and we can get back right to where we left..."

"Your arguments are extremely valid and even more tempting, but as I already told you, I won't give up this easily!"

"Fine, I guess I'll see you later then" She started walking towards the door.

But even if Damon knew it was just a joke, he couldn't stand the thought of her leaving one more time. He used his vampire speed to get to her before she could reach the door handle. He quickly took her hand, making her turn and face him. He looked at her and all he could see was love, and beauty, and... Elena. It was just her, it has always been her. Why did he have to postone the moment where they will finally be together just to be the usual smart-ass? This was everything he has been wanting for quite a while now...

"I love you, Elena" - he whispered to her hears. "You won, I lost. You glad?"

She smiled at him tenderly "It has never been about winning, it was just about knowing you still love me"

"Well... I really do love you"

"I know, and I really love you too, Damon Salvatore!"

"And what about your promise?"

"What pro..."

But Damon had already taken her in his arms, and his kiss interrupted Elena's question.

As promised, they got back to where they left.

**Hope you enjoyed! Please review if you have any time...!**


End file.
